familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896)
Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) was an artisan who worked at Japanning. He died on August 11, 1896 of heat stroke during the 1896 Eastern North America heat wave, at age 47. (b. May 3, 1849; Farsund, Norway - d. August 11, 1896; Chicago, Illinois) Parents *Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Klungeland who was a baker *Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) Birth He was born on February 6, 1849 in Farsund, Norway Baptism He was baptized on March 3, 1849 in Farsund parish in Farsund, Norway. Siblings *Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) married Sigvard Nilsen (1852-1906). Their son, Sigvart Høgh-Nilsen (1880-?) was a concert pianist. *Theodore Johan Olsen (1850-1896) aka Theodore Johan Olsen. He was hit by a train in 1896. *Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1855-?) aka Josetta Theresa Olsdatter, who was born on November 9, 1855. She was recorded in the 1865 Norway Census. *Otto Olson (1858-1921) aka Ottan Olesen, emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936) aka Hannah Admundsen. He worked as a barber. *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) was born under the name Hannah Lina Olsdatter, and emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930). *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmine Sopie Olsdatter, married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) and emigrated to Manhattan in New York City and then moved to Jersey City, New Jersey and then moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba and then died while visiting her family in Farsund, Norway. *Adolph Martin Ludvig Olsen (1864) who died in childbirth when his mother died. Emigration He emigrated between 1875 and 1882. It was assumed he emigrated after 1880 since he does not appear in the 1880 United States Census and his siblings state that they emigrated after 1880, but a marriage certificate has been found that may be his, from 1877. Marriage He married Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) on July 8, 1877 in Chicago, Illinois. They had received their marriage license as "Peter M. Olsen" and "Anna Marie Hansen" on June 13, 1877. Anne's brother, Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930), was married to Peter's sister, Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) on May 12, 1883. It is not known if they maried in Farsund, Norway or Chicago, Illinois. Children *Therese Johanne Olsen (1878-1878) who died on May 17, 1878. *Jennie Marie Olsen (1881-1966) who was born in May of 1881 and married Paul Henry Henning I (1881-1973) and moved to Grosse Pointe, Michigan. She died on April 3, 1966. *Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) aka Asbjorn T. Olsen, aka Ossie Olsen, owner of Osborne Art Studios in Chicago who married Augusta Schmidt (1883-1974) aka Gussie Schmidt. *Perry Maranius Olsen (1885-1972) who married Dorothy Frances Penfield (1887-1976) and moved to Oakland, California. *Harriet Theodora Olsen (1889-?) who was born in March of 1889. *Harold M. Olson (1892-1893) who died at six months from convulsions on January 10, 1893. Assault Around 1895 he was assaulted and was bedridden for the next year until his death. The account of the assault has not been found yet in the Chicago Sun Times or the Chicago Tribune archives. Death He died on August 11, 1896 of heat exhaustion during the 1896 Eastern North America heat wave. His occupation is difficult to read but appears to be "Marne Japannis", which must be Japanning of laquerware. His son would go on to become a china decorator. Burial He was buried in Mount Olive Cemetery, Chicago, Illinois. By the 1900 United States Census his children were living with his sister-in-law. Timeline *1849 Birth in Farsund, Norway *1875 (circa) Emigration to Chicago, Illinois *1877 Marriage to Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) in Chicago, Illinois *1895 Assaulted resulting in head injury *1896 Death in Chicago, Illinois from heat exhaustion *1896 Orphaned children living with Theodore Johan Olsen (1850-1896), his brother, who dies 3 months later after getting hit by a train *1900 Orphaned children living with their maternal aunt Research on Peter Olsen (1844-1892) *Else Egeland (1960- ) wrote on September 2, 2009: "I have checked emigrant-lists etc. here in Norway. Anne (Ane) M. Jensen, Farsund, was daughter of Jens Jakob Hansen and Ane Marie Gabrielsdatter, lived in Farsund 1865 (census, mother was widow in 1865). Born 19 June 1854 in Farsund, and according to the church protocol her name was Ane Marie Jensen. Ane's (Anne's) siblings are Hans Kristian, Hans Gabriel, Anton, Juliane, Johanne, Jens, Andreas and Johan. In the emigration lists I so far can find only one that can match; Ane Malene Olsen, married to Peder Olsen b. 1844, left Kristiansand, Norway for Chicago 28 February 1874. But if that is her, Malene and Marie is mixed, and her birth year in the protocols is 1841 ... I can not find a marriage record. I believe this couple may be Peder and his sister, and that Peder and Anne Jensen married in Chicago. The local history books from Herad near Farsund says that Peder Olsen Egeland born 1844 emigrated to Chicago in the 1870s. There is also a Peder Olsen going in 1883 (married, lives in America, the same?) and one in 1885 (unmarried), both born 1844. Do you have any information on their arrival to America?" *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) writes on March 13, 2012: "It was on February 2, 2012 that I noticed that Lisa Harper had migrated the death notice for Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Klungeland to her database in Ancestry.com and I wrote her and asked her if she was a descendant. I wrote: "Have we talked before? Are we both related to Ole Mathias Pedersen of Klungland?" She responded on February 8, 2012: "I'm not sure if we've before spoken or not! I stumbled across Ole Mathias Pedersen strictly through Ancestry connections -- unfortunately, I have no documentation of my own to add. When my mother investigated that line back in the 60's, she hit a dead end: the family church burned down in Norway. Lisa." I looked at her tree and noticed that we were related through the Jensens and thinking the connection to Ole was a mistake I asked her to break the link. She then sent a scan of a letter that showed the double connection between the Jensens and the Olsens and it showed that she was correct. Everyone in the letter was known to me. The information disproved the theory of Else Egeland (1960- ) that our Peder Olsen was the same as her Peder Olsen Egeland from Farsund. Peder Olsen Egeland also migrated to Chicago. Prior to my contact with Lisa Harper I had assumed that Peder had stayed in Farsund and died in Farsund. He was not mentioned in any of the family letters and was not mentioned by any of the current family in Illinois. That must be because he and his wife died so young. My grandmother, Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) and her brother Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) knew of him because they visited his son, Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971), in Chicago in 1929. By the time Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) died in 1971 no one remembered who his parents were to fill them in on his death certificate. *Sue Higginbotham Chadwick wrote on January 29, 2014 based on her notes from 1972: "According to the Olsen family bible, which was written entirely in Norwegian, Peder M. Olsen and Anne Marie Hansen were married on July 8, 1877. This bible was given to my Grandpa, Perry Maranius Olsen, at the time of his marriage in 1912. My Grandpa further explained to me that his father, Peder M. Olsen, studied to be a minister and was an artist." *Sue Higginbotham Chadwick wrote on January 31, 2014 based on her notes from 1972: "I awoke early this morning to type up my notes from August of 1972, taken just a month before my Grandpa’s very unexpected death. I flew to California for my cousin, Marilyn Graham Burnham’s, funeral. At that time I sat in my grandpa’s dining room and asked him about his life. I have kept those notes and in 1990 put together a book, “From the Mayflower to Me” about my ancestors from Edward Doty, who came on the Mayflower, to my grandchildren, 14 generations. It was a gift to my Mom in 1996 for her 80th birthday. She reviewed my writing and we made corrections. There was just a short section about the Olsen side as Grandpa came into the Sherman/Penfield family. Here is what I wrote: “When the San Francisco earthquake hit, Perry Olsen was working for Chicago Northwestern Railroad. He and his “double cousin” Leif were assigned to Oakland for 2 years. They got room in a boarding house and the first Sunday he attended the Congregational Church. The next Sunday he attended the Baptist Church and the rest is history. Dorothy Penfield and Perry Olsen were married on June 17, 1912. Grandpa Olsen worked 9 years as a general secretary for the Y.M.C.A. before World War I. Then he began working for Sisalkraft, a paper company, and he had 7 western states to cover. The Perry Olsen family moved back to New York for a time and then the Sisalkraft Company sent them to Chicago to live. Grandpa said he moved back to California to please Grandma. My Mother was about 5 years old when they returned to Oakland. A month before his death, my Grandpa Olsen shared some information about his life with me. Grandpa’s father was an artist. (I remember originally writing the word “painter” as that was how he was listed in a census record I found and my Mom corrected me – no the was an artist). Back to the story ... Grandpa’s father had been beaten senseless and lived for perhaps a year as an invalid after that. Three months after Peter Olsen’s death, his wife, Maria, died of what some said was a broken heart. There were 4 children left to raise. Grandpa’s Uncle Theodore (his father’s brother) was the first mate on a steamer on Lake Michigan and he stayed each winter at Grandpa’s house. When Grandpa’s parents died, Uncle Theodore kept the children. Three months later the uncle was killed by a train. At this time the oldest child in Grandpa’s family was 16. They were fearful that their home would have to be sold and the family split up. However, the children were able to move in with their Aunt Katherine, a deaf mute, who Grandpa lived with until he was about 20 years old. He sold newspapers to help support the family.” Today I’m transcribing from the notes written Aug 1972 that haven’t been edited by my mom. I just made brief notes as grandpa talked. In my notes I wrote that when their parents died, Aunt Katherine came to live with them to keep the family together. I wrote it the other way around in the book and Mom didn’t correct that. Hum ... Grandpa’s father was known in Norway as Peter, son of Olie. His brothers were Peter sic, Theodore, Otto. Grandpa’s sister was Lena (pronounced Leena). She married Grandpa’s mother’s brother and they had 9 children. Grandpa’s mother was Maria and she had two sisters Molly and Katherine, and just one brother, Hans (Henry) who had a mustache, he was jolly and liked to “slip them money”. Henry married Maggie, who was Irish. He left Maggie in England and the family didn’t know about her until Uncle Henry died. Then they learned about his daughter, Linda Wolley. My great grandparents had 6 children. All of grandpa’s uncles were singers. They sang in Norwegian. Whether these were maternal or paternal uncles, I don’t know, but they must have been living in or around Chicago when Grandpa was growing up. Uncle John Jensen had the best wife. She had no accent. They had 2 aunts who babysat at the house. They learned to understand, not talk English. Mother’s sister Molly was one who babysat at the house. The other was Uncle John’s wife. To further elaborate on Great Grandpa Olsen. What I was told by Mom was that he was walking home from work one night and was beaten senseless. From that time he was bedridden for nearly a year. His wife took care of him and he was unable to work. I see her death certificate lists cancer as the reason for her death, but the family story was that she died of “a broken heart” 3 months after his death. Grandma and Grandpa met in church. At the end of 2 years Leif went back and Grandpa too. Jenny and Harriet too. Harriet met Harold who worked for the railroad. Jenny met Paul in Chicago and married. (Sorry these notes were rather cryptic and I’m unable to elaborate further). I know Jenny and Harriet were Grandpa’s only sisters and he must have been talking about them." External links *Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) at Findagrave *Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) at Geni Documents File:URN-NBN-no-a1450-kb20060111010437.jpg|1849 birth and baptism File:1865 census Pedersen Torstendatter.gif|1865 census File:Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) migration on March 20, 1867.jpg|1867 March 20 migration permission File:Jensen Olsen 1877 marriage.png|1877 marriage license allowing him to marry File:1877 marriage of Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) and Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) in Chicago, Illinois.jpg|1877 wedding File:Sue Higginbotham Chadwick notes on the Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) bibe from November 1, 1970, page 1 of 2.png|1877 bible notes, page 1 of 2 File:Sue Higginbotham Chadwick notes on the 1877 Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) bible from November 1, 1970, page 2 of 2.png|1877 bible notes, page 2 of 2 File:Olson-Peder 1896 death.png|1896 death certificate File:Olson-Peder sexton.png|1896 sexton card File:1900 census Olsen Barca 2.gif|1900 with his children orphaned and living with their aunt File:Marjorie Elizabeth Olsen (1917-1996) notes on Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) from circa 1971 concerning siblings.png|1971 genealogical notes from Marjorie Elizabeth Olsen (1917-1996) File:Jensen-Leonard 1968 letter page1of2.png|1968 letter from Leonard George Jensen (1917-2001) explaining the Olsen and Jensen double connection Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Farsund, Norway Category: Migrants from Norway to Illinois Category: Deaths from the 1896 Eastern North America heat wave Category: Burials at Mount Olive Cemetery, Chicago, Illinois